Usuario:Halevoi
Honores= |-| Info. sobre mi= Pues... Yo soy un Chico al que le gustan los Videojuegos 15px, El Anime, Etc. Normalmente me encontrarás jugando Juegos Hardcore(Principalmente Geometry Dash) o Juegos de Pokémon. Tengo 13 años y Soy el Mod. de Chat de ésta Wiki. |-| Normas del chat= *Las normas principales están aquí *En caso de que alguien te ofenda por MP(Mensaje Privado) o en el chat general avisarme a mi o a otro moderador activo. *Las mayúsculas y el abuso de flood no están permitidos. *Si te hacen preguntas incómodas avisarle a cualquier moderador activo. *No olvides respetar a los demás. *Cualquier duda avisarme ^^. |-| Geometry Dash= Resúmen Empecé como cualquier Noob o Principiante comenzando con el primer nivel en la versión Lite(Demo) en la 1.9, Practiqué hasta completar Time Mahine con las 3 monedas. Hecho eso conseguí la versión Full y me fortalecí mucho más de lo que era antes completando '''todos' los niveles desde Stereo Madness hasta Deadlocked. Así que mi camino va por el Online'' Mis Mayores Logro hechos *Completar 50 20px *Lograr 3000 20px *Completar un Very Hard Demon(Nine Circles y Forsaken Neon). *Todos mis niveles con dificultad definida. *21% Cataclysm. *Considerarme Illuminati Coreano :v. Mis futuros logros *Conseguir hasta 5000 20px o más. *Completar un Insane Demon. *Completar al menos 100 20px. *Tener un Featured. *Crear un Insane Demon. *Estar en el Top 100. Peores Fails *Theory of Everything 2 95% *Ultimate Circles 90% *Theory of Skrillex 86% x3 *Jawbreaker 90% *Nine Circles 94% x2 *Forsaken Neon 98% Equipamiento Iconos = 40px 60px 40px 40px 40px 40px Colores = 70px |-| Pokémon= Pokémon favoritos *Squirtle y evoluciones. *Snivy y evoluciones. *Eevee, Glaceon, Flareon y Umbreon. *Pokémon Kawaiis de tipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Shinx, Pachirisu, Emolga, Pichu(Foto de perfil), Deddene, Plusle y Minun. *Growlithe, Vulpix, Ponyta y evoluciones. *Riolu y Lucario. *Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Kyogre, Mewtwo, Keldeo y Genesect como legendarios. *Mawile, Buneary, Loppuny. *Y muchos más ^^ = Shinys = *Oddish Shiny en Pokémon Rojo Fuego. |-| Amiguitos :3= My Good Friends *ElZitro :v *El Dios de los Bans *El Pollo Rojo :v *El Moderador con Swag *El cerebro del futuro *Kenny :v *Mi compañero Pokimon B) *Cajita de música de Freddy (? *Peppa *Asesino tierno de la tierra *Ex-Gatito de Fuego ;-; *Electroluigi *Ryu 7u7 *Mr. J :v *Toothy =3 =D *Maincra >:v Personas que me agradan *Champiñon negro *Mercedes Benz detected :V *Rosa color Rosa :v *LPC *Autos buena onda Bv Villanos D: *Máquina de insultos *La Niña :V *Ha llegado tu hora - Zitro *Sus frases son famosísimas *Máquina de insultos y Flood v2 * Cualquiera que moleste. ^^ |-| Mis frases= *Guad?? *io ke c *Nuv!! *Es Ale, No Alex >:v *Perdí en X % de FZ :v *Cuack, Perdón, Pichu!! *Por qué siempre empiezo el día con mala ortografía?? >:v *''Cuando voy a expulsar a alguien'': ._. Dont Judge Me. *''Cuando voy a Banear a alguien'': Sorry, But, And now your going to die. |-| Preguntas= *Qué otros juegos juegas además de GD?? **Suelo jugar Minecraft y Pokémon cuando estoy aburrido. *Con qué tecla juegas?? **Barra de Espacio :P *Por qué te pusiste TheAleBoy X?? **En una página vi que muchos amigos se cambiaban el nombre de usuario y pensé en mi prefijo de Alejandro(Ale), Y combinando The y Boy me gustó bastante el resultado. El "X" solo fue algo Random :v *Cómo conociste la Wiki?? **Buscando "Hints" para hacer buena decoración en niveles. *Por qué te pones fotos kawaiis si eres hombre?? **No importa si soy macho o hembra, Yo me pongo la foto que quiera y que me guste, Y las Kawaiis estan entre ellas c: :3 *Cuál es el Demon más dificil que has completado?? **Nine Circles. *Si cada fail entre 90-99% fuera un dolar, Cuánto dinero tendrías?? **Tendría como 80 dólares... |-| Mis Hashtags= * #SaveMaro * #NoPuedesBanearAZitroElTeBaneaATi * #ChatFantasma * #RaroPeroCierto(Éste es más personal que de la Wiki :V) |-| Otras cosas que me gustan= *Amo Happy Tree Friends <3 *Minecraft ^_^ *MLG :v *Undertale(Un gran juego de RPG) *Los puercoespines ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Soy tu amigo?? Soy amigo de...